Dziedzictwo (Mniszkówna)/02
|Dziedzictwo | autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Powieść | poprzedni=Krąż, 16 czerwca 1912 roku | następny=19 czerwca | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} 17 czerwca Jestem, wyrażając się plastycznie, przepełniony Krążem i jego mieszkańcami. Cóż to za szczególne miejsce — panuje tu baśniowy nastrój. Czasem zdaje mi się, że to dalszy ciąg moich dziwacznych snów. Na każdym kroku mgły tajemnic. Gdy wczoraj o ósmej rano wyruszyłem z mego pokoju na zwiady, spotkałem najpierw Kacpra. Zaprowadził mnie do pokoju stołowego na śniadanie i stojąc przy samowarze, wdał się ze mną w rozmowę, wcale o to nie proszony. Widziałem, że pała ciekawością, kim jestem i w jakiej roli tu przyjechałem. Przyglądał mi się bardzo uważnie i miał wielką ochotę do obszerniejszej rozmowy, ale ja wolałem samemu sobie zawdzięczać wszelkie spostrzeżenia i wiadomości. Moja powściągliwość tym bardziej niepokoiła gadatliwego chłopca. Przeprowadził mnie potem na ganek pod filarami opleciony caprifolium. Czuć tam było silny zapach pochodzący od mnóstwa cielistego koloru baldaszków łych wytwornych kwiatów. Na wprost ganku, na obszernym dziedzińcu, ujrzałem wielką kępę drzew. Był to gaj świerków, jodeł i modrzewi rozjaśniony gęstymi świecami brzóz o białej jak śnieg korze. Ich jasnoseledynowe pióropusze na tle głębokiej zieleni drzew iglastych wyglądały malowniczo. Gaik ten przyciągnął mój wzrok. Chciałem mu się dokładniej przypatrzyć. Zbiegłem z ganku i stanąłem oniemiały. Ujrzałem przed sobą w głębi, na prawo zamek w całej wspaniałości frontowej fasady. Zdumienie moje było zupełnie uzasadnione, gdyż był to zamek z mojego snu — identyczny. Gmach szary, ponury, sprawiał przygnębiające wrażenie, także znajome z sennych marzeń. Nawet płyty kamiennych schodów poprzetykane porostami traw były takie same. Przetarłem oczy, chcąc się przekonać, że to nie sen i odruchowo, bez namysłu podążyłem w stronę zamku. Właśnie wstępowałem na schody zakończone szeroką płaszczyzną wielkiego portyku pod sklepionymi arkadami, gdy przede mną otworzyły się nagle drzwi wejściowe, a właściwie wierzeje z okutych bierwion dębowych. Stanął w nich jakiś cudak — człowiek bardzo stary, zupełnie łysy, żółty jak Chińczyk, z twarzą z niezliczonymi fałdami, bruzdami, głębokimi załamaniami i szczególnymi węzłami Twarz ta ozdobiona figlarną parą uszu daleko odstawionych i o wiele za dużych przypominała stary, zmurszały pergamin rozpięty na dwóch hakach i ciężko obwisły. Oczy okrągłe, wypukłe, bure czy żółte, bez brwi i rzęs wyglądały jak dwa zardzewiałe nity wbite w ten zmurszały zwój pergaminu żółtego, z dostateczną warstwą kurzu w załomach. Cała figura tego osobnika niemiłosiernie chuda robiła wrażenie szkieletu obciągniętego żółtą skórą. Nogi cienkie, w białych pończochach obcerowanych szczodrze, w pantoflach z klamrami antycznej mody — istne dwa patyki podtrzymujące deskę korpusu. Człowiek ten ubrany był w atłasową mocno wytłuszczone spodenki krótkie do kolan, szerokie jak worki i w taką samą szeroką kamizelę również wyświeconą od tłuszczu. Biały strzęp halsztuka i czerwony widocznie za czasów swej młodości, dziś rudoplamisty frak ze złoconymi guzikami dopełniał tego stroju, który zdawał się błagać o strych i stary kufer z rupieciami, a w świetle dnia urągał własnej przeszłości. Najciekawsze jednak było wrażenie, jakie wywarłem na właścicielu tego stroju. Spojrzał na mnie i jego rudo-złote oczy znieruchomiały. Odskoczył w tył, a w jego źrenicach odmalowało się najwyższe przerażenie. Bełkotał coś niezrozumiałego, patrząc na mnie jak w obłędzie. Domyśliłem się łatwo, kto to jest. — Dzień dobry, Paschalisie — rzekłem obcesowo. Zatrząsł się cały jak spróchniały odłam pnia uderzony kijem i jeszcze bardziej zżółkł. — Co to? Jak to? Wielka fortuno! — wyrzucił gwałtownie ze zwiędłych ust i nagle zgiął się przede mną niemal do ziemi, na swych chudych, trzęsących się, białych, pocerowanych piszczelach. — Jaśnie wielmożny Pobóg! Pobóg! Boże wielki! Co... jak..? Fortuno! Zaciekawiło mnie, skąd zna moje nazwisko. — Chcę obejrzeć zamek — rzekłem, nie zdradzając zdziwienia. Wstąpiłem do wielkiej sieni zamkowej, mrocznej, zimnej, ponurej. Zaduch stęchlizny nie pozwalał tu oddychać. Doznałem jakby uderzenia w piersi, cofnąłem się. Zostawmy zwiedzanie na potem. Dławiło mnie przykre uczucie ciężkie nad wyraz i tym bardziej przykre, że już ni znane. Wszak tego samego uczucia doznawałem w snach, wchodząc do tajemniczego zamku... Z nieprzyjemnym dreszczem wewnętrznym powróciłem na ganek. — Jaśnie wielmożny, nie wiedziałem, nie wywietrzone! Dawno, dawno! Co... jak!? Paschalis skłonił się prawie w pas i znikł w czeluściach sieni, nie zamykając drzwi. Miałem wrażenie, że z jakiejś dziury obserwują mnie na pewno jego żółto-bure oczy pająka. Zapaliłem papierosa i wolno zstępowałem ze schodów. Nowe dziwo... Z prawej strony ganku wyszła postać wysoka, zagadkowa. Mężczyzna czy kobieta? Chuderlawe kształty owej postaci ginęły niemal w głębokich kaloszach i w burce nieokreślonej formy wiszącej na niej jak na szaragach. Kołnierz wytarty do białości okrywał twarz do połowy. Głowę miała owiniętą aż po brwi w czarną, włóczkową czapkę. Pomimo jednak tego pozornego ubóstwa na kołnierzu po bokach twarzy suchej jak trzaska ujrzałem dwie wspaniałe perły spływające z osady brylantowych kolczyków. A więc to kobieta! — Babka Gundzia? Byłem od niej o parę kroków. Zatrzymała się jak wkuta w ziemię. Oczy czarne, wypukłe, przenikliwe wpatrzyły się we mnie ze zdumieniem i przestrachem gwałtownym. Co we mnie jest do diabła... — pomyślałem z przykrością. Skłoniłem się w milczeniu. — Kto pan jest? — wypadły szybkie, skandowane słowa z wąskich ust starej kobiety. — Przyjechałem wczoraj z Gabrielem... Jestem... — Był w zamku? — przerwała ostro. — Kto? — Pan... widziałam! — Paschalis otworzył drzwi, wszedłem do sieni, ale... — Paschalis? Co to znaczy? Kto pan jest? Skąd znasz Paschalisa... Ktoś ty...? Jej szczególny niepokój, prawie trwożny, wzmagał się. Zaryzykowałem: — Jestem jedynym wnukiem brata... pani, Marcelego Poboga Roman Pobóg z Uchań... Zapewne miałem zakłopotany uśmiech na ustach, lecz i ten znikł wobec wyrazu twarzy staruszki po moich słowach. — Ktooo?! — Roman Pobóg z Uchań. Tak jest, syn Pawła, wnuk Marcelego, prawnuk Hieronima — wyrecytowałem jak uczeń. Na dźwięk ostatniego imienia staruszka szarpnęła się z głuchym okrzykiem przerażenia. — Milcz! Wzburzyłem się, już miałem cisnąć coś przykrego i odejść, gdy staruszka zawołała z wyraźną męką na twarzy: — Nie wymawiaj tego imienia, nie trzeba! — Ależ, ciociu! — Cóż to znowu?! — Chyba mam prawo nazywać tak rodzoną ciotkę mego ojca? Spojrzała na mnie spod czoła, ponuro, niezbyt życzliwie. Odwróciła się i nie podając mi ręki, rzekła krótko: — Chodź do pawilonu. Zrównałem się z nią. Szła bardzo prędko, trochę pochylając naprzód wysoką, chudą postać. Spostrzeżeni, że rozmowa nasza miała świadków. Pod filarami ganku stał Paschalis. Twarz jego z daleka podobna była do głowy starego osła. Spoza gaju, skąd wyszła babka, wyglądał, chowając się za jodłę stangret Bogdziewicz. Poznałem go od razu po bokobrodach i jednym oku. Oko to o spojrzeniu ostrym jak strzała przeszywało mnie na wskroś. Wzruszyłem ramionami. Zaczynało mnie to wszystko śmieszyć. W przedpokoju babka Gundzia zrzuciła burkę, zanim zdążyłem jej pomóc. Z tą samą żywością powyciągała nogi z otchłannych kaloszy. Czapkę cisnęła na stolik. Figurę miała okropną, wysoką, płaską. Ubrana była w szarą suknię. Głowa duża, sucha, o twarzy ściągniętej, bardzo bladej, trzymała się sztywno na cienkiej szyi jakby na sztabie żelaznej. Włosy obfite, zupełnie białe, miała gładko zaczesane w zwinięty ciasno warkocz na tyle głowy. Rysy twarzy wydatne, usta zaciśnięte jakby gniewnie oraz czarne, długie brwi nad czarnymi oczami czyniły tę fizjonomię niezwykle surową. Prócz wspaniałych kolczyków z perłami wiszącymi prawie do pół szyi babka miała suknię zapiętą wielką broszą brylantową, też z perłami Trzy perły także w kształcie gruszek przypominały wielkie łzy. Na chudych palcach miała liczne pierścienie i sygnety. Babka kiwnęła na mnie ręką. Przez parę dziwacznie umeblowanych pokoi weszliśmy do małego gabinetu, gdzie palił się na wielkim kominie suty ogień, trzaskając wesoło. Tu dopiero babka podała mi rękę nerwowo, tak że zaledwie dotknąłem ustami jej palców. — Siadaj... no, tu naprzeciw mnie. Sama wsunęła się w głęboki fotel na wprost ognia stojący. — Tedy mówisz... że Pobóg? — padło ostre pytanie. — Jestem rodzonym wnukiem Hieronima Poboga po mieczu. Zbladła i zadrżała, nie spuszczając ze mnie oczu. — Któż ci to... to mówił? W słowach jej był ton twardy, nieprzyjemny. — Mówił mi mój ojciec, Paweł. — Z Uchań? — No tak. — A Marceli? — Dziad Marceli dawno nie żyje, umarł w Paryżu. — A jego żona? — Również. Oboje spoczywają na cmentarzu Montmartre. — A jego dzieci? — Jest tylko ojciec mój, Paweł. — A jego dzieci? — powtórzyła niecierpliwie. — Jestem jedynakiem. Babka oderwała oczy ode mnie, spojrzała na ogień. Coś jakby lekkie westchnienie uniosło zapadłą, suchą pierś staruszki. Trwało to chwilę i znów czarne źrenice wpatrzyły się we mnie uważnie, badawczo, z dziwną iskrą tlącą się w ich ponurej czarności. — Ojciec... zdrów? Odczułem, że to pytanie zdawkowe. Ominąłem je celowo, zagadnąwszy ze swej strony: — Ciocia nie zna rodziny naszej od czasu dziadka Marcelego. Nieprawdaż? — Nie! — brzmiała krótka, gniewna odpowiedź i spytała innym tonem: — Jakimże sposobem przyjechałeś do Krążą? Opowiedziałem o spotkaniu z Gabrielem. — Wariat! — mruknęła. Nie byłem pewny, do którego z nas odnosił się ten epitet, ale mnie ubawił, więc się uśmiechnąłem. — Czegóż ty się śmiejesz? — sarknęła zdziwiona. Wpadłem w doskonały humor, jakby na przekór sytuacji. Zacząłem opowiadać o naszej podróży, o Warszawie, zaczepiłem o lata studiów na uniwersytecie, opowiadałem o podróży do Afryki z kolegami. Przeskakiwałem z tematu na temat swobodnie, czując na sobie bez przerwy dwie czarne otchłanie oczu babki. — A cóż ty będziesz robił w Krążu?— przerwała moje opowiadanie. Tego właśnie chciałem. — Krąż bardzo mi się podoba — oświadczyłem skwapliwie. — Zamek wspaniały. Korzystając z łaskawego zaproszenia Gabriela, a przypuszczam, że obecnie i... cioci — skłoniłem się przed nią głęboko — ...chcę tu pobyć jakiś czas, by poznać to ciekawe miejsce. — Ciekawe? — zdziwiła się. — No, zamek starożytny, gmach niepospolity, nieczęsto się taki spotyka w kraju. Pragnę mu się bliżej przypatrzyć, zapoznać się z tą budowlą archaiczną. — W Krążu niebezpieczne takie eksperymenty. — Dlaczego? — spytałem. — A... czy Gabriel nic ci nie mówił? — Czy o tym, że podobno w zamku ktoś straszy? — Nie ktoś straszy, lecz zamek ten jest groźny. Nie mów z lekceważeniem o rzeczy, której nie znasz. — Sądzę, że to nierealnie brane fakty? — To są właśnie fakty i ty im nie zaprzeczaj. — Chciałbym je zbadać. — Nie radzę, nie radzę! Może się to dla ciebie smutno skończyć. Nic tu nie ma do badania, nic do oglądania w tej starej, okropnej ruderze. Tylko taki nietoperz jak Paschalis może tam mieszkać. — Pyszne określenie... nietoperz — zaśmiałem się. — Czy on mieszka sam w tym gmachu? — Tak... zupełnie sam. — Może to on urządza owe strachy? Babka zerwała się z miejsca. — Milcz! Jeszcze nam nieszczęście sprowadzisz. Zaczęła chodzić po pokoju szerokimi krokami, założywszy na piersiach splecione ramiona. Przerwałem milczenie. — Wczoraj w nocy Kasper był przerażony, ujrzawszy światła w oknach zamkowych. Po prostu ktoś był w zamku ze światłem i to już wywołało popłoch. Może wszystkie inne strachy są tak samo wątpliwej natury? Babka Gundzia stanęła przede mną w wyzywającej pozie. — A czy ty wiesz, dlaczego te światła przeraziły wszystkich? Milczałem umyślnie, zrobiwszy brwiami znak nieświadomości. — Nie wiesz? No więc, skoro nie wiesz, to nie przesądzaj sprawy. Nie powiedziała mi tego, co mówił Kasper o owych światłach w zamku. Nie zdradziłem się, że o tym wiem. Tymczasem podano drugie śniadanie Obiad jadają tu o szóstej wieczorem. Gabriela nie było. Na wyrażoną przez mnie uwagę, czy nie chory, babka sarknęła: — Przecież on z dnia robi noc, a w nocy awanturuje się zawsze. Uciekniesz ty z Krąża, gdy go lepiej poznasz — zaśmiała się. — Kogo? Gabriela... czy Krąż? — Wszystko! Wszedł rządca Korejwo — mężczyzna w starszym wieku, rubaszny, o dobrodusznym wyrazie twarzy pospolitej. On także, usłyszawszy moje nazwisko, spojrzał na mnie z takim zdumieniem jakby własnym oczom nie wierzył. Nagle stanął przed nami Gabriel — kwaśny, niewyspany. Podał mi rękę, poprawiając monokl dwoma sakami. Babkę przywitał, cmoknąwszy ją w rękę w powietrzu, — Cóż to za objawienie, że tak dziś wcześnie? — spytała staruszka. — Musiałem leczyć pacjenta, jest przeziębiony. — Kto? — Fortepian, przecie nikt inny mnie tu nie obchodzi. — Cóż mu się stało? — spytałem z uśmiechem. — A cóż, Kacperek kochany wietrzył salę, gdy padał leszcz. Jemu się zdaje że Blüthner to stara pierzyna i zwyczajny cymbał, z którym się można obchodzić jak kto chce. Przydreptała do stołu nowa osoba — jejmość o kształtach powydymanych jak balony. Wdzięki te były tak silnie skrępowane gorsetem, że aż wystąpiły jej na twarz ogniste wypieki. Włosy miała rude, przypieczone żelazkiem w pukle. Szła podrygując z piersią jak kopuła podaną naprzód, wystrojona — w lekkiej, różowej, młodzieńczej sukni — prawdziwa reklama pretensji bez kwalifikacji do tego. Podbiegła do Gabriela z ciężką imitacją lekkości i rzekła z umizgiem: — Niech mnie pan przedstawi temu panu. — A po co? On to i sam zrobi — odrzekł Gabriel, zabierając się do polędwicy. — Roman Pobóg — rzekłem z ukłonem. Cofnęła się i oniemiała. Oczy jej zamigotały niespokojnie, wyglądała na przerażoną. — Czy pani zwariowała? — sarknęła babka gniewnie. Jejmość opanowała się natychmiast i podała mi rękę z godnością niewypowiedzianie śmieszną. — Jestem Chmielnicka, w prostej linii od... — Od babki Chmiela i jakiejś krasawicy z Zaporoża — rzekł Gabriel z humorem. — Ee. Pan Gabriel to zawsze dokuczliwy. — Nie zawsze, tylko przy tak podłej polędwicy. — Albo jak fortepian kataru dostanie — uśmiechnął się Korejwo. — A tak, bo cały Krąż nic niewart wobec mego Blüthnera. — Są ich tam przecie całe zastępy — dogryzła babka. — Ale on jedyny. Gabriel z kwaśną miną jął dogadywać babce w sposób bardzo niesympatyczny. Widziałem, że staruszka mieni się na twarzy. Było mi przykro i wstyd za niedelikatność Gabriela. Chciałem przerwać jego złośliwość, gdy uprzedził mnie Korejwo, pytając, dlaczego „pan dziedzic” po wycieczce do Warszawy nie grał dziś jak co dzień. Gabriel krzywił się jak po piołunie. — Najpierw nie co dzień, lecz co noc i niechże się on oduczy dawać mi idiotyczny tytuł. Dziedzic to trąci borą, zaraz mnie zalatuje woń tej instytucji i tracę apetyt. Czy byłeś w zamku? — zwrócił się do mnie gwałtownie. - Jakże tam Hieronimek? Wylazł z ram na powitanie moje? Babka zadrżała... — Gabrielu! — Już by też pan i nie wspominał nie wiedzieć co! - jęknęła hetmanówna. Gabriel wzruszył ramionami. — No jakże! Być w Rzymie i nie widzieć papieża? wszakże wczoraj sam się oznajmił, iluminując zamek zapewne in gratiam przyjazdu Romana. Pobóg witał w ten sposób Poboga! To sprawka pradziadunia. Znam ja go dobrze. Oho! — zatrząsł widelcem nad moją głową. Babka Zatorzecka zerwała się z krzesła. — Jeżeli natychmiast nie przestaniesz, wyjdę z pokoju. Była blada jak widmo, przestraszona. Żal mi się jej zrobiło. Chwyciłem rękę staruszki i ucałowałem, zatrzymując silnie na miejscu. — Babciu droga — tytuł ten wypowiedziałem odruchowo i tak już zostało — Gabriel żartuje. Po co się tak przejmować? No, proszę usiąść, proszę nam nie uciekać, będziemy mówili o czym innym. Spojrzała na mnie bezmiernie zdumionymi oczyma, usta jej się zatrzęsły z wrażenia. Usiadła dziwnie zmieniona. — Są rzeczy, z których żartować nie wolno — rzekła półszeptem, z naciskiem. — Nie wolno! — powtórzył Gabriel z patosem, podnosząc wysoko palec wskazujący i grożąc nim nad swoja głową. Oczy przy tym otworzył szeroko, tak że monokl spadł mu prosto na talerz i osiadł na gęstym sosie jak kość na błocie. — O... co chodzi? Był zły, zaczął z niezwykłym namaszczeniem wyjmować monokl palcami i widelcem. Ocierał go chusteczką do nosa, którą potem bez ceremonii rzucił w potrawy i krzyknął na Kacpra ostro: — Daj drugi talerz, a uważasz... zęby w gardło, ośle! Chłopak dusił się od śmiechu. Hetmanówna schowała twarz w chustkę. Zacząłem mówić o czym innym, bo i mnie komizm te chwili, a zwłaszcza mina Gabriela ubawiła serdecznie. W toku mojego opowiadania zauważyłem, że babka spogląda na mnie ciekawie i jakoś inaczej niż przedtem. Przyciszonym i trochę drżącym głosem spytała mnie czy dawno straciłem matkę. Rozmowa skierowała się na moją rodzinę i Uchanie. Babka była powściągliwa w pytaniach, ale wyczułem, że temat ten interesował i zarazem bolał. W wyrazistych oczach babki był stały niepokój. Dostrzegłem w nich też wzruszenie tłumione jakby gniewem. Po śniadaniu udałem się z Gabrielem do jego pokoju, słusznie mówiła babka, że posiada on zastępy fortepianów. Wielki okrągły salon zastawiony był tylko tymi instrumentami. Naliczyłem ich dwanaście. Jak duże foki rozpierają się tu wszędzie błyszczące ich cielska. Wyróżnia tę mahoniowy przepiękny Blüthner. Palisandrowy — jakiejś starej firmy pyszny okaz i wąski, wydłużony antyk klawikord — wielce widać sfatygowany kolejami swego istnienia, pełen inkrustacji emaliowanych, medalionów złoceń. Wszystkie fortepiany starannie pozamykane, oddalone od kwiatów bardzo niepospolitych, których tu jest również pełno. Doniczki kwiatów pogrążone są w porcelanowych wazonach. Widocznie się tu obawiają, by wilgoć najmniejsza nie zaszkodziła płucom faworytów. Posadzka jak szkło, żadnego dywanu, ściany pokryte białym jak marmur bukiem, puste, gdyż, jak twierdzi Gabriel, obrazy tłumią akustykę. Na wprost Blüthnera, na sztalugach stoi portret kredkowy młodej, ślicznej dziewczyny. Główka malownicza z rozpuszczonymi warkoczami przykuwa wzrok. Nie chciałem pytać, ale byłem pewny, że to Weronika, prymy, żałobny wyraz jasnych oczu na portrecie zaciekawiał. Przyglądałem się zbyt długo. Gabriel majstrując coś koło fortepianu, rzucił na mnie okiem. — Podziwiasz Glicynię Krąża? Kredka nie jest w stanie wykazać całego jej piękna. Zdawać by się mogło, że wszelkie strachy powinny się łasić do niej jak psy i nie dokuczać jej, a oto widzisz, jest inaczej. Weronika chora z powodu wczorajszego dowcipu pradziadunia. — Czy ona mieszka w zamku? — spytałem. — Nie, gdzież tam! W prawym pawilonie, ale tam widziano światła lepiej niż u nas. Byłem ciekawy, kun jest Weronika, lecz ponieważ Gabriel nie zdradzał chęci mówienia o niej, nie pytałem. Natomiast prosiłem go, by zagrał. — Teraz? Nigdy! Nie grywam za dnia. — W takim razie do widzenia, idę na przechadzkę. — A nie natknij się gdzie na Hieronima, a gdyby, to mu daj ode mnie reprymendę za nastraszenie Weroniki — zawołał za mną. Wyszedłem na dziedziniec mający w środku skupisko drzew. Rozejrzałem się ciekawie dokoła. Dziedziniec zamyka wielka brama murowana, z daszkiem staroświeckim, z wieżyczkami — nie tyle ładna, ile ciężka i jakaś więzienna. Minąwszy ją, ujrzałem przed sobą przestrzeń wzgórzystą okoloną czarną linią lasu. Pod lasem błękitniały dymy — zapewne wioska. Na polach zielonych od zbóż stoją drzewa pojedyncze jak maćkowe grusze, gdzieniegdzie kępa tarnin. Wszystko w mętnym tumanie deszczowego pyłu miało w sobie przedziwną melancholię. Poza prawym pawilonem zamku grupują się murowane budynki gospodarcze, dawniej widocznie świetne, dziś bardzo zębem czasu naruszone, gdzieniegdzie prawie walące się. Jaskrawe plamy nowych budynków odcinają się wyraźnie na tle tych szanownych półruin, świadcząc, że jest tu w Krążu jakaś ręka, która nie zapomina o przyszłości, nie unicestwiaj zabytków przeszłości. Nie czułem jednak ochoty do zwiedzania gospodarstwa, tym bardziej że przy budynkach kręcili się ludzie, ja zaś wolałem być sam. Zawróciłem przeto w przeciwną stronę, ku zaroślom otaczającym lewy, zamieszkany przez nas pawilon. Prosta wstęga rzeki idąca spod lasu czyniła tu wygięte do wewnątrz półkole i płynęła pod wyżyną zamkową szeroka, zbałwaniona, koloru żelaza. Zstąpiłem na brzeg pokryty mokrym piaskiem. Stało tam parę łodzi rybackich, a na kołkach suszyły się niewody i węderze. Ludzi nie było. Patrzyłem długo na rzekę. Monotonny szelest jej wód nasuwał mi jakieś wspomnienia odległe, nieuchwytne majaki. Szelest wody przy brzegu szeptał tajemniczo, i wyobraźnia moja podchwytywała te szmery i może krasiłaby je fantazją marzeń, gdybym się chciał poddać nastrojowi, jaki budziła we mnie ta ciemnostalowa wstęga wody wśród łąk zielono-mglistych. Rzeka zakręcała prosto pod zamek. Przez małą bramkę w murze otaczającym siedzibę wszedłem do cienistego parku. Wielkie, stare drzewa kończyły się tuż nad piaskiem nadbrzeżnym. Park z wyżyny zamkowej spływał potokami zarośli ku rzece. W pewnym miejscu wrzynał się w niego ostrym węgłem budynek lewego pawilonu i wznosił się tuż nad rzeką. Spojrzałem w górę. Tam jest okno mego pokoju, w tym szeregu okien błyszczących szybami niby tafelkami lodu. Poza rzeką rozpościerają się łąki młodą zielenią traw kępami rokiciny buchające, dalej las zwarty, nieprzenikniony... czarny, snadź iglasty. Idąc po piasku mokrym, usianym kamieniami i muszlami, minąłem mury pawilonu i znalazłem się znowu w parku. Był to ogromny narożnik półkolisty, zarośnięty całkowicie starodrzewiem. Rzeka odsunąwszy się prawie gwałtownie od przeciwległego węgła pawilonu, otaczała ów narożnik szerokim wieńcem, by znowu podpłynąć pod potężny cokół gmachu zamkowego, liżąc w pokorze jakby jego stopy. I... oto znowu odsuwała się łagodnie dalej i dalej, ustępując miejsca rozbuchanej masie drzew cofniętych ku rzece i odkrywających wielką płaszczyznę przed tarasem zamczyska. Wyglądało to tak, jakby niezliczone legie starodrzewu odepchnęły od zamku natrętną rzekę i stały na straży, by nie powróciła. Dobra nazwa — Krąż. Rzeka istotnie otacza całą wyżynę krętym kołem, bo i w oddali po stronie prawego pawilonu i folwarku poza nim prześwitywały stalowe fale i słychać było przytłumiony huk wody. Wodospad, porohy jakieś czy młyn? Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, gdyż zajął mnie teraz widok zamku odkrytego w całej chwale archaizmu i siły. Gmach nie jest kolosalny, ale jednak duży. Ściany łamane we wnęki i występy murów, okrągła, narożna baszta zębata z wąskimi oknami, parę krużganków i wieżyczki. Dach ciężki, także łamany z blachy dobrze sczerniałej. Taras otoczony kamienne balustradą, z niego wiodą do wewnątrz wielkie odrzwia zaokrąglone u góry jak dwie połowy tarczy. Okna wysokie i wąskie na parterze. Na pierwszym i drugim piętrze są już rozmaite. Widać nawet kilka weneckich, snadź dorabiano je po kilku wiekach istnienia zamku. W ogóle gmach jest nieco pokiereszowany w stylu wskutek nowo żytnych dotknięć ręki profana, ale całość robi wrażenie ogromne. Coś mi się zaczynało majaczyć. Jakieś nowe, a nieznane melodie napływały hucznymi tonami — ni to dźwięki kopii uderzanych o pancerze i szczęk dzirytów, ni to chrzęst rozwianych piór husarzy... czy łoskot walących moździerzy... Oto tam hetman na rumaku cisawym w rozwianej opończy, w szyszaku na dumnej głowie... Rząd jego konia bojowy... Hetman skinął buzdyganem, hej! Płyną zastępy rycerzy... tętni łomot chorągwi... W skok! Ocknąłem się. Cóż mi się majaczy? Zastępy...? Dzisiejszy kasztelan tego zamku ma zastępy, ale... fortepianów. Oprzytomniałem zupełnie, uczułem gorzki smak niechęci z powodu tego przebudzenia... Coś jak raptowne oderwanie się od dostojnych kart i wizji historycznych, by ujrzeć realnie sprofanowany pomnik przeszłości, gdzie „straszy” wedle opinii obecnych kasztelanów. Ale ten zamek jest mi tak samo znajomy jak na przykład Uchanie, tylko Uchanie realne, a zamek ten z sennych widziadeł. Zdumienie moje rosło. Owładnęła mną szalona chęć wejścia do środka zamczyska, które, jak mi się zdawało, rodem również doskonałe. Zapadał lekki mrok wieczorny, zerwał się wiatr, niosąc łoskot drzew tłukących się czubami, suchy chrzęst jodeł i świerków. Robiło to wrażenie jakby park przemówił. Słyszałem jakieś głosy wrócone jakby wprost do mnie. Stojąc na tarasie przy wielkich odrzwiach wejściowych, rozumiałem, że tędy nie dostanę się do środka. Z wejścia trzeba było zrezygnować, ale w tej chwili zajęło mnie coś innego. Oto napłynęły do mózgu dziwaczne myśli, że po długim i bezcelowym błądzeniu stanąłem nareszcie u mety przywołany tu siłą nadprzyrodzoną, mocą hipnotycznego nakazu czyjejś woli niezłomnej. Oparty na kamiennej, ciężkiej balustradzie patrzyłem przed siebie na rozległy i piękny widok trawników otoczonych zwartym bogactwem drzew. Przez wąską lukę pomiędzy drzewami widać rzekę, łąkę i wioskę pod czarnym murem lasu — kurzącą teraz smugami dymów, które w zapadającym mroku nabrały błękitnosinych tonów. Rozgwar drzew nie ustawał i oprócz tej chrzęszczącej rozmowy, szelestnych szeptów gałęzi i konarów żadne inne odgłosy nie dochodziły. Byłem pod wrażeniem dziwnego niepokoju koncentrującego się w pytaniu: po co tu jestem i niezwykłej podświadomej pewności, że jestem tu przywołany potężną wolą przeznaczenia czy może fantomu...? Pierwszy raz nie władałem sobą, pierwszy raz byłem pod mocą czegoś, co mnie opanowywało bez mojej woli, bez mojej świadomości. Odnosiłem jedno tylko wrażenie, że nie przypadkiem jestem w Krążu, lecz że to jest konieczność wynikła z szeregu faktów poprzedzających mój przyjazd. Niepojęte zagadki szły ku mnie z tych starych murów, magnetyczny fluid trzymał się tu uparcie i popychał do wnętrza. Pogrążyłem się w mgławicy własnej psychiki, której nie mogłem zgłębić i nie chciałem. Może to wpływ zabobonów krążących dokoła zamku, lecz na to chyba jestem zbyt trzeźwy. Pogrążony w tej zadumie usłyszałem nagle czyjeś kroki na asfalcie chodnika pod tarasem. Wychyliłem się poza balustradę. Kroki zbliżały się. Szedł Gabriel. Mijał zamek, nie widząc mnie. Zmierzał na lewo, w stronę prawego pawilonu. Domyśliłem się, że zapewne idzie do Weroniki. Znikł węszcie w podłużnym, niskim budynku w głębi parku. Nie zauważyłem przedtem tęj budowli. Wkrótce błysnęło tam światełko i rozjaśniła się prawie cała ściana pochyła do wewnątrz — a więc to cieplarnia. Teraz dopiero zrozumiałem, skąd Gabriel ma w pokoju swoim tak piękne okazy kwiatów. Ponieważ i ja przepadam za kwiatami, postanowiłem tedy iść za nim. Dowodząc do oranżerii, usłyszałem wesoły śmiech kobiecy. To mnie na chwilę powstrzymało, ale wnet pchnąłem drzwi i stanąłem na progu. Byłbym wydał okrzyk zachwycenia na widok cudownej otchłani kwiecistej, gdyby nie inny jeszcze widok, który powstrzymał mi głos. Na wysokiej drabince, w świetle jasnej lampy, stała postać kobieca zwrócona twarzą w stronę oranżerii, czyli profilem do mnie. Jedną ręką trzymała się za wyższy szczebel, drugą otulała suknię dokoła nóg. Gabriel stojąc bliżej, trzymał jej stopy w objęciach rąk i przyciskał do nich usta. Tableau! Co tu robić? Lada chwila Gabriel i ona, oczywiście Weronika, dojrzą mnie i... Tego „i” bałem się najwięcej. Miła sytuacja! Stałem w grubym cieniu cedrów zdobiących wejście, lecz bezpieczniej było wycofać się, ale jak...? — Niech pan puści moje nogi. Ojej, bo zaraz tatko nadejdzie! — zawołała piskliwym głosikiem. — Tatko dobrze wie, że cię kocham — odrzekł Gabriel. Masz tobie! Tatko! Włosy stanęły mi na głowie. Ktokolwiek on jest ów tatko, wejdzie naturalnie tymi drzwiami, przy których stoję. Co robić...? Zaryzykowałem śmiały czyn. Lekko i cicho jak sprawny kot zaczajony na myszy albo zazdrosny maż cofnąłem się i... nagle z hałasem otworzyłem drzwi, wchodząc z impetem. — Tatko! — krzyknęła z przestrachem dziewczyna. Ja byłem już w pełni światła, blisko nich. Zatrzymałem się, gdyż tak wypadało. Dziewczyna jak wiewiórka zbiegła z drabinki z okrzykiem przerażenia. W tej samej chwili wszedł „taiko”. O, błogosławiony mój pomysł udanego wtargnięcia! Gdybym się był wahał... Gabriel wziął za rękę piękną pannę i rzekł niedbale: — Przedstawiam... pani mego kuzyna... Romana Poboga... Panna Weronika Ślazówna. Pan Ślaz — dokończył prezentacji, wskazując na „tatkę”. Podałem im rękę, patrząc z zaciekawieniem na pannę. Ale uniżoność, z jaką mnie witał „tatko”, jego uparte wpatrywanie się we mnie, jego cała z gruba ciosana postać zastanowiła mnie. Kim on jest? Miał wygląd niższego oficjalisty. — Wielmoż... Szanowny pan wczoraj w nocy przyjechał? Ja wiem, z naszym panem Gabrielem. Jakże się wielmożne... szanownemu panu oranżeria podoba? Bo to jest moje gospodarstwo. Prezentacja dopełniła się sama przez się... A więc ogrodniczka! Zauważyłem, że ile razy „tatko” zdradzał tendencję nazwania mnie wielmożnym, córka gwałtownym znakiem mimicznym hamowała go. Ów pan Ślaz przypatrywał mi się natrętnie i chciał widocznie o coś spytać, ale zawahał się. Zamieniał z córką porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.. Ona również patrzyła na mnie wzrokiem przestraszonym. Sytuacja była zabawna, lecz nieprzyjemna... Tu chyba wszyscy widzą we mnie jakiegoś upiora...? Ślaz pokazywał mi oranżerię bogatą w okazy kwiatowe. Niepokój ogrodnika rósł widocznie. Nareszcie skorzystał, że Gabriel z Weroniką ukryli się w gąszczu palm i spytał uniżonym głosem: — Wielmożny pan jakoby nazywa się... Pobóg. Przepraszam, ale pan Gabriel tak mówił. — Nie jakoby, ale jestem istotnie Pobóg. — Rzeczywiście... tak... bo to nawet podobny jaśnie pan do... — przeżegna się. — Panie świeć... — rozejrzał się trwożnie dokoła. — Ech! nie będę wspominał. — O czym to pan nie będzie wspominał? — spytałem, podchodząc do niego bliżej. Ślaz odskoczył ode mnie przerażony. Zakrył sobie oczy. — Co u diabła! Co za komedie pan wyprawiasz? — Byłem już Ąj. Gabriel usłyszał mój podniesiony głos i wyszedł z Weroniką zza klombu palm. Spojrzał na nas i widocznie zorientował się w sytuacji Ale zamiast do ogrodnika, zwrócił się do swej panny. Podprowadził ją do mnie i nagle żywym ruchem obmacał mnie obiema rękami od szyi do stóp, jakby dokonywał osobistej rewizji. Stało się bo tak prędko, że nie zdążyłem zaprotestować. — No, widzi pani, że to człowiek żywy, nie zaś duch. — Mówiąc to, ujął rękę Weroniki i dotknął nią mego ramienia. — Cóż, nie boi się już pani? — spytał z odcieniem ironii. — Powiedz nareszcie, Gabrielu, za kogo mnie tu biorą? Bo nie spotkałem osoby w Krążu, której bym nie przeraził. Domyślam się, że przypominam zapewne jakiegoś upiora grasującego w Krążu. Dziś wieczorem idę do zamku. — Ach! ach! — wykrzyknął jednocześnie tatko Ślaz i panna Ślazówna. — Niech pan tam nie idzie! A już wieczorem, za nic! — szepnęła Weronika, składając pobożnie ręce przy ustach. — A ot co... może to i dobrze, że pan przyjechał tutaj... może to i przeznaczenie, co ludzie gadają... — rozwlekłym głosem rzekł ogrodnik Ślaz, trzymając się jednak przezornie daleko ode mnie. Gabriel spojrzał na niego ostro i ostentacyjnie wzruszył ramionami. — Toż nie ja, lecz ludzie gadają... że jakby... — No, dosyć! — szybko przerwał Gabriel. Uścisnął rękę Weroniki, istotnie prześlicznej dziewczyny, ja skłoniłem się z daleka i wyszliśmy z cieplarni. Gabriel milczał. Chciałem go szczerze wybadać co do zagadkowych słów Ślaza, lecz po krótkim namyśle dałem spokój. Postanowiłem bagatelizować rzecz całą wobec wszystkich i, o ile zdołam, wobec siebie. Przyznaję, że mnie to jednak intryguje. Przy wieczornej herbacie Gabriel ciągle grymasił, przedrzeźniał się z hetmanówną, z lekka dokuczał babce. Gdy zaś staruszka z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem spytała mnie, gdzie byłem, opowiedziałem jej o wędrówce po parku. Instynktownie nie wspomniałem o wizycie w oranżerii. Wtem rządca Korejwo rzuciwszy ukośne spojrzenie na Gabriela, niezbyt życzliwe, zainterpelował mnie wprost. — A jakże się panu cieplarnie nasze podobały? Mówił mi Bogdziewicz, że pan tam był i oglądał kwiaty. Przemknęła myśl niemiła, że stangret mnie śledzi. Zacząłem tedy wyrażać swoje szczerze pochlebne zachwyty, widząc uważny wzrok babki i skrzywioną minę Gabriela. — Czy i Glicynię widziałeś, czy i ciebie oczarował ten cud? — spytała babka tonem szyderczym. Zrozumiałem, o czym mowa i zastanowiłem się chwilę, jak tu odrzec. Wyręczyła mnie znowu staruszka, mówiąc tym samym tonem: — Jest tu Glicynia, tak nazwana przez... niektórych. Pnie się nie na zamek wprawdzie, bo się go boi, ale opina cały Krąż. — Zdobiąc go jednocześnie jako jedyne jego piękno - dodał Gabriel. — Wszystko to piękno dla Krąża, pomimo ponurego zamku, lecz gdyby nie stało Krąża, opadłyby kwiatki Glicynii. — Ale Krąż jest i będzie zawsze — znowu Gabriel odparował Gundzi. Zaległa długa cisza i przeciągała się kłopotliwie. Wyczupurzona hetmanówna szepnęła coś cichutko Korejwie prawie do ucha. Miał w oczach zaciekawienie. Mnie zaczynało to już nudzić... Wtem do jadalni wbiegł pokojowiec Kacper i zawołał głosem spłoszonym: — Kamerdyner Paschalis bardzo zachorował, cały zamek znowu oświetlony. Wszyscy zerwali się z miejsc, nawet Gabriel powstał, poprawiając monokl i patrząc krzywo na Kacpra. — Znowu... znowu... co to znaczy? — wyraźnie usłyszałem z ust babki. — Kto ci to mówił? — spytał Korejwo półszeptem. — Światła w zamku wszyscy widzą, cała służba patrzy się z dziedzińca, a Krzepa był u Paschalisa i melduje, że... bardzo chory. Znowu zaległa głucha cisza. — Kto to jest Krzepa? — spytałem. — Stary borowy — odrzekł Korejwo. — Trzeba by zobaczyć Paschalisa, ale ja nie pójdę za nic na świecie! — zawołała z emfazą hetmanówna. — Ja mam nocny objazd — bąknął Korejwo. — Ja pójdę — rzekłem spokojnie. — No... a ja idę do siebie — zadecydował Gabriel. — Dobranoc państwu. Skinął głową wszystkim i wysunął się z jadalni. Za nim wyszła hetmanówna, Korejwo także gdzieś znikł jak kamfora. Kacper patrzył na mnie z przerażeniem. — Jaśnie pan pójdzie... tam... do zamku? Oj, jaśnie panie... oj, lepiej nie. Poklepałem go wesoło po ramieniu, wychodząc z pokoju, gdy zatrzymał mnie głos babki. — Roman! — zawołała ostro. Zbliżyłem się do niej, odsyłając Kacpra za drzwi. Stała wyprostowana, oparta o poręcz krzesła, bardzo blada ze ściągniętymi brwiami i grozą w oczach. — Pójdziesz tam, naprawdę? — Pójdę, babciu. — Masz silne nerwy? — Ależ zapewniam cię, babciu, że się niczego nie boję... Odwiedzę Paschalisa, zobaczę, co mu jest. — Do sali... głównej, mahoniowej, nie idź... posłuchaj mnie, Romek. Spojrzałem na nią uważnie, była wzruszona. Podała mi długą, suchą rękę. Ucałowałem ją serdecznie. Staruszka ta była dla wszystkich zimna, odpychająca, ale w jej wzroku skierowanym do mnie dostrzegam czasem jakiś cieplejszy promień. Przeprowadzony przez Kacpra, podążyłem do zamku. Środkowe okna głównego gmachu błyszczały tak samo jak wczoraj srebrnym, błękitnym blaskiem, nienaturalnym, jakby wewnątrz świecił księżyc w pełni. — Są to okna biblioteki i głównej sali mahoniowej, w której jest portret pana... Hieronima Poboga — informował Kacper. Na dziedzińcu, przy gaju drzew, stało pełno ludzi. Wszyscy patrzyli na oświetlone okna. Szeptali w przerażeniu, że to niebywała rzecz, aby światło pokazywało się tak często, ale to pewno dlatego, że on przyjechał. W owym „on” domyślałem się siebie. W gromadzie dostrzegłem świdrujące oko Bogdziewicza. Wpiło się we mnie jak kleszcz w dało. Spojrzałem śmiało i ostro w to oczko małe, ale szczególne — koloru ciemnej stali i zjadliwe. Na mój widok powstał szmer w gromadzie. — To on... to on... patrzcie, Pobóg... — usłyszałem wyraźnie. — I sam... sam idzie... — Onże tam może iść, jemu nic złego tam nie będzie — rzekł ktoś głośniej. Miałem wrażenia że był to Bogdziewicz. Stanęliśmy przed bocznym wejściem do zamku. W tejże chwili Kacper jakby się rozwiał w ciemnościach. Uciekł. Zawołałem go, lecz nikt się nie odezwał. Milczano głucho. Nacisnąłem ciężką, żelazną klamkę. Drzwi dębowe okute sztabami z trudem ustąpiły. Teraz przeciągły okrzyk zgrozy jęknął w gromadzie skupionej na dziedzińcu. Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. Ogarnęły mnie ciemności i stęchły zapach niewidzialnego wnętrza. Zapaliłem zapałkę, lecz zgasła natychmiast pod wpływem wilgoci. Jednakże przez tę sekundę zdołałem zauważyć drzwi w głębi sionki. Trafiłem do nich po omacku. Ciężkie odrzwia uchyliły się cicho, błysnęło mdłe światełko w ciasnej izbie. Wszedłem, zatrzymując się na progu. Na łóżku pod ścianą siedziała skurczona postać męska, plecami do mnie. Człowiek ten pochylony nad łóżkiem rozmawiał półgłosem z kimś leżącym na pościeli. Domyśliłem się, że to Paschalis i Krzepa. Nie zauważony usłyszałem ich przyciszone głosy. — Mówił coś do was? — Nie, pokazał na papiery, które zawsze ma przy sobie. Dobrze ja jego rozumiem, wiem, czego chce... Ot co! Kiedy nie było, to nie było, ale kiedy jest, żyje i przyjechał, to Krąż do niego należy... Ksiądz drugą noc przychodzi do mnie, taki straszny! Drugą noc światło w zamku... Boże zmiłuj się... Pewno on potępiony... — On by zaś znowu? Taki święty? Prędzej stary... — Stary umarł z czystym sumieniem. Staremu nic, to Haimozena pokuta. — Jak tak będzie dalej... Chrząknąłem i podszedłem do nich. Człowiek siedzący na łóżku zerwał się na odgłos kroków. Gdy on i leżący Paschalis ujrzeli mnie, na twarzach ich odbiło się wyraźne przerażenie. Skinąwszy głową na niskie, za niskie stanowczo ukłony starego borowego, który ucałował moje ręce z powagą, zacząłem wypytywać Paschalisa, co mu jest. Był jeszcze bardziej żółty niż dziś rano. Twarz jego pergaminowa mogła być twarzą nieboszczyka, gdyby nie te żywe, palące oczka zielono-żółte, które jak małe płomyki żarzyły się i wżerały we mnie z jakąś zachłanną chciwością. Patrzył tak na mnie, patrzył długą chwilę, nagle i on chwycił moją rękę i przycisnął do zwiędłych, zapadłych ust. — Dziękuje jaśnie panu pokornie, że zechciał mnie starego odwiedzić. Ja już stary jestem, jaśnie panie, stary... bardzo stary... i jaśnie pan mnie chciał... — Nie jaśniejcie mnie, bo ja tego nie lubię... — A! inaczej nie można, nie można — mówił z głębokim przekonaniem. O chorobie jego dowiedziałem się tylko tyle, że borowy znalazł Paschalisa zemdlonego w głównym korytarzu zamkowym i przyniósł go sam na łóżko. Spojrzałem na niego — mógł tego dokonać, chłop był wysoki i tęgi jak dąb, chociaż także bardzo już stary. Na kurcie myśliwskiej — skórzanej, wytartej nosił blachę strzelecką wypolerowaną jak lustro, na której ujrzałem koronę szlachecką, pod nią zaś, w miejscu, gdzie powinien być herb blacha była tak pogięta, połamana i wklęsła, że nic nie mogłem odróżnić. Domyśliłem się jeno herbu Zatorzeckich. — Jakaż przyczyna zemdlenia? — spytałem. Paschalis spuścił oczy, a stary Krzepa szepnął tylko tajemniczo: — Jaśnie pan widział zamek znowu oświetlony? — Po cóż Paschalis zapala światło? — zaryzykowałem bez przekonania. Słowa moje wywarły wrażenie szczególne. Paschalis zatrząsł się, otworzył szeroko oczy i wlepił je we mnie z wyrazem nieopisanego zdumienia i strachu. Krzepa zbladł i także wpatrzył się we mnie wzrokiem przerażonym. Przeżegnał się z widoczną trwogą. Zapadła długa chwila ciszy. Powtórzyłem pytanie. — Niech jaśnie pan tak, broń Boże, nie mówi — szepnął borowy. — Tu nikt nie oświetla. To... to jaśnie panie, stary pradziad jasnego pana Hieronim Pobóg... Te światła w oknach nie są tak straszne, ale zawsze niesamowicie patrzyć, bo i dawno nie świeciły. Gorzej jak duch pokazuje się w korytarzu głównym albo na krużganku frontowym. To samo co jasny pan mówili z początku Zatorzeccy i... ot uciekli do pawilonu. Tu nikt z nich nie zajrzy, choćby Paschalis umierał... A jemu już niedługo... Te widma jego okrutnie mordują, on wtedy jak martwy chodzi, ni siak, ni jak do niego gadać, sam na spectra wygląda... i potem nic nie pamięta, co się działo. — Chciałbym obejrzeć zamek. Czy pójdziecie ze mną? — spytałem Krzepę. Paschalis ciężko dźwignął się na łóżku. — Ja pójdę. Zacząłem go wstrzymywać ze względu na jego chorobę. Nie dał się przekonać. Ociężały, ale radośnie ożywiony ubrał się w odwieczną szubę i ruszył naprzód z kagankiem w ręku. Ja podążyłem za nim, na końcu szedł borowy. Pomimo serdeczności, jaką mi okazywali obaj starcy, byłem pewny, że zaczną mnie sugestionować strachami. Śmiałem się w duchu z ich rozczarowań. Minąwszy korytarz ciemny, przypominający klasztorny, weszliśmy do pierwszej komnaty również ciemnej. Rozglądałem się ciekawie. Sala długa i szeroka zapewne niegdyś była balową. Na ścianach zwisały stare obicia, dawniej białe jedwabne, teraz rude jakby w glazurze woskowej, pogryzione gęsto przez mole — rozpaczliwe resztki dawnej świetności. Tu i ówdzie połyskują na meblach stare złocenia, sczerniałe ramy, obtłuszczone politury. Sala ta pełna woni stęchlizny i cuchnącego swędu szczurów, z tymi połyskami złoceń i atłasów, nasunęła porównanie ze starcem wyczupurzonym, a pełnym pretensji i blichtru. Następne pokoje, mniej lub więcej umeblowane, czyniły wrażenie przykre, nie zachęcały. Mijałem je, nie widząc nic osobliwego. Paschalis głosem monotonnym wymieniał mi nazwę każdej komnaty, szedł prędko, nie patrząc na boki, jakby się czegoś lękał. Nieskończona liczba była tych izb obszernych i małych z posadzkami kamiennymi i drewnianymi, wśród bardzo grubych murów, najczęściej o sufitach sklepionych z wąskimi oknami z kratami żelaznymi. Było tu wielkie bogactwo pleśnią okryte. Coś niesamowitego istotnie błąkało się w tych komnatach, szepcząc do przechodnia „uciekaj”. Ale ja wrażenia takie kładłem na karb sugestii. Nic tu się nie błąka, nie ma nic więcej nad ponurą ruinę i pustkę, która ziębi — oto wszystko. Broniłem się przed tą zmorą męczącą mnie od chwili, gdym tu wszedł. Odrzucałem od siebie przesądy tym bardziej, iż nie ulegałem im nigdy. Jednakże cały mój instynkt samozachowawczy był jakby skierowany tylko na to, by nie lękać się czegoś, co tu przeraża mimo woli i by uciec stąd jak najprędzej. Komnaty zdawały się nieskończone na parterze i piętrach, szły w amfiladę, załamywały się w różnych kierunkach i pod różnymi kątami, były ich szeregi drażniące swym nierozerwalnym łańcuchem. — Ile jest komnat w zamku? — spytałem, aby coś mówić i choćby swój własny głos usłyszeć w tym głuchym labiryncie murów. Paschalis spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem przestraszonym. Palec położył na ustach ostrzegawczo. Nie odezwał się ani słowem i poszedł naprzód przyśpieszonym krokiem. Krzepa wskazał mi wielkie drzwi dębowe okute brązem. Ujrzałem na nich rzeźbione herby Pobogów. Począłem je uważnie oglądać. Zauważyłem, że Paschalis zamienił z Krzepą parę cichych słów. Sięgnąłem do klamki i otworzyłem drzwi. Na progu zatrzymałem się nieco stropiony. Sala była bardzo duża, ciemna najzupełniej, a wszak to w niej błyszczało księżycowe światło. Nie czekając na Paschalisa i Krzepę, postąpiłem w głąb sali prędkim krokiem, rozświetlając ciemne wnętrze lampką elektryczną, którą noszę w kieszeni. Znowu zaduch stęchlizny i szmery znamienne uciekających przed światłem gryzoni. Obejrzałem się — Paschalis i borowy stojąc na progu, majstrowali koło czegoś, szepcząc półgłosem. — Dlaczego nie idziecie za mną? — spytałem. — Trzeba wziąć więcej światła — brzmiała odpowiedź. Badałem salę za pomocą mej lampki. Nigdzie najmniejszego śladu, który by usprawiedliwiał pochodzenie księżycowego blasku w oknach tej potężnej mahoniowej sali. Jednak okna błyszczały jeszcze wtedy, gdy wszedłem do zamku. Zaciekawiony niebywale zajrzałem do każdego kąta, ale nigdzie nic oprócz grubej warstwy kurzu nie zauważyłem — ani jednej lampy, ani świecy, nic w tym rodzaju... Zdumiewająca zagadka intrygowała mnie, drażniąc swą tajemniczością. Jakaś halucynacja czy sugestia... ale czyja? Bo przecież nie autosugestia. W tej chwili wszedł Paschalis podtrzymywany pod ramiona przez Krzepę, niósł bowiem w obu rękach ogromny świecznik brązowy. Dziewięć świec woskowych — pierwszy raz zapalonych, w trzech kondygnacjach gorzało żółtoczerwonym płomieniem. Środkowa świeca, najwyższa, chwiała siew oprawie, kapiąc woskiem niby łzami bursztynu. Spojrzałem na świecznik. Na ciężkiej podstawie wyobrażającej krótki pancerz rycerski wznosiły się trzy kopie złączone na krzyż, a spięte w środku wiązania tarczą herbową Pobogów z płaskorzeźbą herbu naszego. Kopie podtrzymywały ramiona, na których były lichtarze w kształcie hełmów z przyłbicami. Sztuka niezwykle okazała, ciężka, ale piękna w swym archaicznym, bogatym stylu. — Dwanaście takich było w skarbcu naszym, kiedy, świeć Panie jego duszy, pradziad jasnego pana, Hieronim, tu obecny, życie zakończył... Ale pan Ksawery Zatorzecki wszystkie zabrał, tylko ten został, bom go... wykradł ze skarbca — rzekł uroczyście Paschalis. Nie spuszczał ze mnie oczu zabawionych, widocznie uradowany, żem zwrócił uwagę na świecznik. — Ciekawy antyk! Mówicie, że takich było dwanaście? Ho, ho! Sto osiem świec tak grubych jak te, to i w tej sali można by i szpilki zbierać. A gdzie przechowaliście tę jedną sztukę? — Mam takie miejsce... czekałem długo, żeby nim oświetlić jasnemu panu Pobogowi wejście do tej sali mahoniowej, gdzie wszystkie te świeczniki zawsze paliły się razem i gdzie, świeć Panie nad jego duszą, pradziad jasnego pana, Hieronim Pobóg, tu obecny, życie zakończył... Zastanowiły mnie te dziwne słowa powtórzone dwukrotnie. — Jak to... tu obecny? Paschalis prędko postąpił naprzód i podniósł świecznik wysoko w górę. — Jasny pan stoi przed portretem swego pradziada, Panie świeć jego duszy, Hieronima Poboga. Spojrzałem przed siebie i zastygłem w zdumieniu. Stałem jakby przed swoim sobowtórem. Co to jest? Portret czy żywy człowiek? Zapatrzyłem się, bez słowa, bez ruchu... Światło świec migotliwe od drżącego w rękach Paschalisa świecznika oświetlało wyniosłą postać młodego mężczyzny w czamarze polskiej. Twarz pociągła, smagła, rysy wydatne, ciemne nieduże wąsy, brwi gęste, oczy piwne bardzo przenikliwe. Jest w nich jakaś olbrzymia energia i groza... Rękę ma opartą na poręczy rzeźbionego krzesła z tak przedziwną siłą, że zda się złamie dębową poręcz... Jest władza despoty w tej postaci. Nie widzi się ciężkich ram okutych brązem, w których ta wyniosła postać jest uwięziona, bo to chyba nie portret, to żywy człowiek, a zarazem to przecie moja twarz — jakbym jątrzył na siebie w lustrze... Przetarłem oczy zdumiony. — Pradziad jasnego pana, kiedy był młody i obejmował Krąż po ojcu swoim — szepnął Paschalis. — Jasny pan taki sam... taki sam... że aż strach patrzeć. Zdaje się, je z portretu tego wyszedł... Ja... wiedziałem, że Pobóg wróci do Krąża, ale żeby zupełnie taki sam... Choć i rodzony prawnuk, tom... nie myślał... Ostry, starczy szept Paschalisa wywołał u mnie dreszcz niemiły. Patrzyłem bez słowa na portret — na mój sobowtór... Byłem zahipnotyzowany tym podobieństwem. Jednocześnie błąkała się myśl zdumiona i spłoszona... Ja ten portret już widziałem... Gdzie? Ależ na pewno... Nagle olśniła mnie świadomość rzeczy. To mój sen... to mój uparty sen... Wzdrygnąłem się. — Jasny panie! Dałem znak Paschalisowi, aby nie przeszkadzał i patrzyłem... patrzyłem... Blask świec pełzając po bladej twarzy portretu, ożywiał ją w szczególny sposób. Oczy piwne mówiły, mówiły coś i najwyraźniej wpijały się we mnie z nakazem i mocą jakiejś woli niepojętej, a władczej... Brwi jeżyły się gniewnie. Usta pod małym, ciemnym wąsem drgały życiem... Zaraz przemówią... Ręka oderwie się od poręczy krzesła i człowiek ten wystąpi z ram, stanie tu przy nas... a może pójdzie naprzód, gdzieś w mrok sali, by mnie prowadzić... jak tamten ze snów, by mi coś nakazywać, coś wskazując. Byłem zdenerwowany, przykuty do miejsca i wpatrzony w portret Zrozumiałem, że trzeba odejść, chcąc być panem siebie i zachować zupełny spokój wobec służby... Dreszcze zimne obsypywały mnie gradem kolącym. Zapragnąłem nagle powietrza, ruchu, przestrzeni, a przede wszystkim oddalenia się od tego portretu sobowtóra wpatrzonego we mnie i spod upartego wzroku Paschalisa i Krzepy... Ocknąłem się, obrzuciwszy wzrokiem salę. Cała długa ściana obwieszona postaciami portretów... Ujrzałem na sobie mnóstwo oczu i miałem tego dosyć, doprawdy dosyć. Dawniej śmiałbym się z takich wrażeń, dziś ani chwili nie zostałbym tu dłużej. Skinąłem na Paschalisa i prędko opuściłem salę. Nie wiem, jak przebiegłem ten zator komnat i salonów. Paschalis i Krzepa zaledwie za mną zdążyli. W jakimś korytarzu stary kamerdyner, który oddał już świecznik borowemu, ujął mnie delikatnie za rękę. — Jasny panie?! Wydawał się cały w jednym znaku zapytania zawarty. Zrozumiałem go. — Przyjdę jutro zwiedzić dokładniej — odrzekłem mu i ruszyłem dalej, pragnąc, by czym prędzej znaleźć się wolnym... Błądziłem po parku długo w nocy, chłonąc świeże powietrze przepojone zapachami kwiatów. Późno wróciłem do pawilonu. O spaniu nie było mowy. Pisałem... Nagle przerwałem pisanie, bo uniosły mnie z miejsca tony muzyki Gabriela... W pewnym momencie rozbrzmiał nią cały pawilon. Cudowny akord po wrażeniach wieczornych, po wizycie w zamku tajemniczym. Nerwy moje roztargane muzyka ta koiła, cudów dokazywała ze mną. Cóż za artysta! Nie miałem pojęcia, by on mógł tak grać. To Blüthner śpiewał pod jego palcami. Natchniony artysta i natchniony instrument. Te melodie to był hymn nocy najwznioślejszej, hejnał zamczyska opiewający epoce rycerską hejnał triumfu samej muzyki. Pieśń nieziemska. Gdy te akordy dostojne uderzyły w ciszę nocy, doznałem wrażenia, że geniusz muzyki zatrzymał się w przelocie nad Krążem i rozsnuł tu pieśń zachwytu czaru. Otworzyłem cicho wszystkie drzwi wiodące w stronę sali, skąd płynął ten urok melodii. W małym salonie, bezpośrednio obok sali, gdzie grał Gabriel, stałem oparty o futrynę drzwi i... jakkolwiek egzaltowany nie jestem, to jednak czułem, że przy tej muzyce nawet umrzeć byłoby łatwo. Gabriel urósł nagle w moich oczach. Więc on posiada taką potęgę duchową? Tego się po nim nie spodziewałem. Tak odtwarzanego Beethovena nie słyszałem nigdy. I co za różnorodność talentu. Po brawurze i niesłychanej precyzji wykonywanych sonat Beethovenowskich, przesubtelność w odczuciu Chopina wprost genialna. Marzyły nokturny, śniły preludia... Zdawało się, że to nie palce człowieka, lecz dotyk skrzydełek motylich wyrywa z klawiszy te zaczarowane tony. Zasłuchałem się, zapomniawszy o całym świecie. W duszy budziły się nowe uczucia nie znane mi dawniej. Myśli głębokie nasuwały się, ale przede wszystkim całą swoją istotą oddałem się tej muzyce. Ona mogła mnie w tym momencie przeistoczyć, zrobić ze mnie innego człowieka. Nie oparłbym się niczemu, co by wówczas nakazała cudem swej przedziwnej mocy. Zapomniałem o Krążu, o zamku tajemniczym, o portrecie, o sobowtórze. Jak długo trwało moje zasłuchanie i ta pieśń-bajka, pieśń-epopeja, nie wiem. Chwilami, gdy milkły tony, doznawałem wstrząsu z obawy, by nie zgasły zupełnie. Każdy nowy utwór witałem błogosławieństwem rozradowanej duszy... I oto w pewnej chwili zapadłem w marzenia haftowane na tle wspomnień. Muzyka huczna w onej minucie — jakaś uwertura Wagnerowska przeniosła mnie nagle w głąb lasów czarnych, nad Dunajec, gdzie stare, wyniosłe mury walą się w gruzy. Ujrzałem antyczną wieżę pałacu, spiętrzone głazy kamienne, basztę, na której od lat już nie powiewa zwinięta chorągiew herbowa byłych właścicieli — Sławohora... Dokoła ni to park, ni las starodrzewu. Dęby, jakich się nie widuje teraz, platany olbrzymie, a dokoła góry lasem porosłe zwartym jak nieprzebyte ściany... Przy grupie platanów oparta głową o oliwkowoszarą korę drzewa, na ławce kamiennej mchem wiekowym okrytej... ona... Ta wytęskniona, cudna utopia-wizja. Zapatrzona w łańcuch gór, zasłuchana w nokturny marzeń czy szum fal Dunajca, czy w te Wagnerowskie akordy, których i ja słuchałem z nabożeństwem... Jak się te akordy kojarzą z wyglądem i otoczeniem Sławohory. Dzikie, huczne, szarpiące, a jednocześnie wzniosłe. Lot ku wyżynie — wolny, szeroki. Gdy uwertura skonała i cisza zaległa dokoła, tylko echem tonów drgająca — ocknąłem się jak ze snu, ale z bólem, że sen się skończył. Co śniłem? Skąd ona? Nie znam jej, jak żyję nie widziałem podobnej... A wszak jestem w Krążu... i to nie grały góry ni fale rzeki, lecz Gabriel. Ona nie słuchała tej muzyki, bo ona nie egzystuje, słuchałem sam... Dlaczego ta utopia, wizja tej postaci wyśnionej ukazuje się mi zawsze jednocześnie: wizją i wspomnieniem Sławohory? Na dworze świtało, muzyka umilkłszy, nie odezwała się więcej... Echo jej rozprysnęło się w ciszy, by może ulecieć przez Krąż, hen... ku niej... jeśli istnieje i jeśli echa Wagnerowskiej pieśni przepojone moimi marzeniami, wnikną w jej duszę siłą sugestii czy telepatii... Zaczynam być nieprzytomny, wróćmy do porządku myśli i czynów, wróćmy do Krąża. Muzyka Gabriela odprowadziła mnie daleko od realości, od zamku w Krążu. Muszę skupić myśli i... otrząsnąć się z marzeń.